


Stage Outfit

by totalsyndrome



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Crack for cult, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsyndrome/pseuds/totalsyndrome
Summary: Taka's having a hard time choosing his outfit for tonight's live so he asks for Toru's opinion. It was probably unnecessary.





	Stage Outfit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crying_koala2610](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_koala2610/gifts).



Taka unzipped his luggage, revealing an array of oversized tanks, ripped jeans and sneakers. He tossed them on the hotel bed, arranging them into possible outfits for tonight’s show. They all looked good. 

“Hey Toru, help me choose my clothes for tonight,” he said. His boyfriend was currently relaxing on the bed beside his browsing on his laptop. Toru closed it and look at him. Taka held up the Legalize weed tank and black jeans. “I’m thinking this.” 

With an unamused expression, Toru shook his head. 

“Okay, what about this?” He put aside the clothing in his hands and grabbed the Rock is Steady tank and blank patterned ripped jeans. This time the other smiled. So it was this pairing? 

“No.” 

Grumbling because Toru was refusing his ideas and not giving any feedback, Taka snatched the next outfit he had in mind. “This one?” 

Toru’s smile grew wider, yet shook his head again. 

“That’s all the clothes I brought with me on tour Toru…” he deadpanned. He plopped down beside the guitarist. “I’m pretty sure I went through all the possible combinations too. Are you playing with me?” 

“Maybe,” Toru said and pat his cheek. “You’re better off,” his hand trailed along Taka’s neck and gripped his shoulder, “wearing a BDSM leather outfit, an anal tail and cat ears.” 

He caught the fist thrown at him, holding Taka’s wrist tightly. His lover who had an angry crease between his brows was endearing with pink adoring his soft cheeks. 

“Why are you like this every time,” Taka fumed. He tore his arm from Toru and smacked his head upside. The man laughed, which only increased his anger and embarrassment. He squeaked as Toru tugged on his arm to sit in his lap. Before Taka could protest, his tank top was lifted over his head. He heard a quiet stretching sound and clicked his tongue. 

Fixing his messed hair, Taka cried, “You ripped my shirt.” 

“Sh…I’ll buy you a new one.” 

“You think you can just buy another shirt and it’ll be okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why you!” 

“Actually, it’s not bad like this,” Toru said, holding the tank Taka was wearing up in the light. “It’d be erotic. The tears would expose more of your skin, teasing.” He smirked and carressed Taka’s waist to his chest, pleased the man shivered at the touch. 

“How fucking perverted can you get?” When Toru shifted him to fit on his crotch, he quickly snapped, “Don’t answer that.” 

Why was Toru already hard? He bet his boyfriend was watching porn on his laptop earlier. He heard the draw open. 

“Guess what?” Toru’s voice sounded way too happy, something was wrong. 

“What?” he asked hesitantly. Taka felt a hand slide into the back of his sweatpants, finger circling his hole. He gulped. This idiot really wanted to do it now? Despite his initial reluctance, he ground down on the man’s hard on. Toru groaned. 

“I bought one,” he said. Reading the confusion on Taka’s face, Toru decided to be a little more of a tease today. Two of his fingers slipped in easily, the stretch remaining from yesterday’s session. Taka moaned, forehead resting on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his neck. He placed a kiss on his hair and pumped his fingers. 

“T-toru, you’re seriously horny this week,” Taka said weakly. He didn’t respond, concentrating on the feel of Taka’s tender walls. He nodded to himself and reached his other hand behind the man. In a swift motion, Toru thrusted the anal vibrator into Taka. 

Taka’s breath hitched. He noticed Toru’s arm move like he was stroking something. 

“You’re sexy plugged up like this,” Toru whispered. He yanked his own sweats down his hips and started rubbing himself. The pre come leaking from his slit made it extremely hassle-free to wank off. “Can you play with yourself for me, Takahiro?”

“No,” Taka said and blew at Toru’s eye. His hips jerked forward though when Toru pulled and shoved the vibrator in. He gasped, the treatment his prostrate was receiving shot to his stiff member. It was ruining the front of his pants and he had another thing to berate Toru about. Taka rocked into the thrusts and as his pants grew hotter, his hand was guided to his own dick. He wasn’t in the mood so he gently warded Toru’s hands and cupped his boyfriend’s face. He leaned over and brushed across his neck. The noises he got in return satisfied him, pride welling in his chest. Taka’s lips nipped at Toru’s and kissed them. 

The door knocked and they both jumped apart. They looked at each other, then at the door. 

“Guys, are you in there? The show’s going to start in half an hour, get ready.” 

Realizing who it was, Toru groaned. He swore, every time he was getting it on with Takahiro, Ryota had to interrupt. 

“Time to go,” Taka said and took the tail plug out. He bit his bottom lip as he slowly withdrew it, moaning for Toru one last time. He smiled expectantly. 

“I’m gonna finish dealing with this, go on without me.” 

Huffing, Taka shook his head and rolled his eyes. “You can clean the mess and go right now.” 

“I’m not like you. I don’t go prancing around showing off my bulge in public,” Toru yelled to their hotel bathroom where Taka was wiping himself with toilet paper. The man came out, stuffing his dick in his ripped stage jeans. 

“Yeah, yeah, shy boy.” Taka snickered. He hovered above his still masturbating boyfriend. He grabbed the base of Toru’s dick and squeezed. “Try and suggest a BDSM outfit for a live again and I’ll bite this off.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one hour(?) one for Ellie!


End file.
